nightsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Razor Eddie
Razor Eddie, now known as the Punk God of the Straight Razor use to be a gang member and was known to kill with his pearl-handled straight razor, a notorious murderer already by age 14. One day, Eddie had pushed too far, and too many people were after him. He fled to the Street of Gods, and eventually to the Temple of Dagon, which was maintained by the one person who still believed in Dagon, Dagon himself. Dagon gave Eddie sanctuary, and their daily conversations gave both of them much to think about. Eventually, a hippie who'd dropped through a timeslip was being pursued by the old Persian war god Mithras, who was enraged that any man could turn his back on war and embrace peace. Dagon granted the hippie sanctuary, but Mithras attempted to kill him anyway--with his sword, his deific powers being reduced to a bare flicker of what they had been, with the lack of belief in him. Dagon stepped in front of the hippie, intending to shield him with his own body. When Mithras made to strike Dagon down to get to the hippie, Razor Eddie, enraged at the idea of losing his first friend, jumped in and cut Mithras' throat, mortally wounding the god who was only barely more than mortal himself. When Eddie finished him off, the spark of divine power left to Mithras burned into Eddie, turning him into a god, with the powers thereof. Eddie spent some months more in Dagon's temple, learning from the old god, and finally resolved to do his penance for his earlier crimes. To fight for those who can't fight back, to protect the weak and helpless. Contrary to many of the rumors (which he possibly encouraged), Eddie's penance is self-imposed. Rather than obey any divine order or bargain, he arrived at the decision to fight for Good on his own. He is not compelled to repent, or scared into repenting by threats or punishment, he chooses his path of his own will. Since then, Eddie has done several spectacular deeds and kills, adding to his reputation, which makes him stronger as the stories spread and grow ever-wilder. When the Street of Gods tried to reorganize and become even more blatantly commerical, Eddie went on rampage and slew a few gods and destroyed many more temples. The resulting news spread, and thus Eddie's powers grew even more. Powers/Abilities Most deities and otherworldly beings draw power from being believed in, and Eddie is no exception. His many spectacular deeds and stories mean he has more power than the majority of the Powers of the Nightside. Everyone has heard of him in the Nightside, everyone is afraid of him. Even the mighty of the Street of Gods are afraid of Razor Eddie, because they know that they, too, believe in the Punk God of the Straight Razor. He is impossibly fast and strong, and one of the most powerful forces of good in the Nightside (though he does tend to leave a multitude of bodies behind him.) His willpower is enormous, easily able to resist such things as the Speaking Gun. Evidence also suggests Razor Eddie is immortal, the only weapon able to kill him was his own pearl-handled straight razor. Ever since his rampage on the Street of Gods, his razor has upgraded, giving him the power to cut through space and time to open doors and portals as he wishes. 'Miscellaneous Info:' -Has a brief cameo in Green's "Wolf in the Fold (Haven 04)". Category:Characters